


Проблемы половозрастного воспитания

by sunny_krolock



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эспада ведь своего рода дети Владыки. А какие дети обходятся без проблем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы половозрастного воспитания

**Author's Note:**

> Экспромт, родившийся в попытке защитить невинность Гриммджоу

Айзен сидел на троне и хмурился. Перед ним, засунув руки в карманы и всем своим видом изображая крайнюю степень пофигизма, стоял Гриммджоу Джаггерджек. Третий раз за неделю. Третья драка внутри Эспады за неделю, а ведь неделя только в разгаре! На этот раз Сексте удалось спровоцировать невозмутимого Улькиорру, что и насторожило Владыку всея Уэко Мундо.   
Айзен оглядел арранкара и подумал, что тот сейчас похож на Абарая Ренджи каких-то пятьдесят лет назад. Ренджи-подросток был неуправляем в своем желании превзойти всех в Академии, а после выпуска – в отряде. Айзен списывал все на переходный возраст и абсолютно не беспокоился. К тому же спустя несколько лет Ренджи неожиданно угомонился, повзрослел. Кажется, парень влюбился…  
Владыка задумался: похоже, его ненаглядные чада вступили в самый сложный подростковый период - переходный возраст. И не сделать с этим ничего, и мириться с участившимися скандалами и драками сил уже не было.   
\- Гриммджоу, - Айзен пытался ухватить кружащуюся в ворохе капитанских воспоминаний мысль, - скажи, а ты девушками вообще интересуешься?  
Гриммджоу опешил. Он ожидал притворно-расстроенных вздохов, очередного давящего всплеска реацу, акта правосудия в виде отрубленных конечностей – было уже, не впервой! – да скорой смерти в конце концов! Но с чего бы светлейшему вдруг интересоваться такими… вещами? Айзен никогда ничего не спрашивает просто так.   
\- Если вы о той рыжей, с которой Шиффер нянчится, то я того, должок хотел вернуть. И все!  
Владыка не отступал:  
\- Но ты ведь заметил, что она мила, фигуриста, беззащитна?..  
Гриммджоу задумался и уже через мгновение растянул рот в мечтательном оскале:  
\- Даа! Беззащитна! Несомненно, Куросаки припрется ее спасать! Тут-то я его и встречу!   
\- Куросаки?.. – удивился Айзен. - Тебе нравится этот рыжий риока?  
\- С чего он должен мне нравиться??? – в свою очередь удивился Секста. - Я давно хочу ему глаз на жо... – он покосился на напрягшегося Тоусена и быстро исправился: - ...на одно место натянуть!  
Айзен покачал головой и пробормотал:   
\- Значит, просто секс, да? Интересно, а у арранкаров дети бывают?  
\- Какие дети?! – Гриммджоу попятился к двери. - В Уэко Мундо аистов нет!  
\- Каких аистов?! – Владыка готов был хвататься за голову, но потом, поразившись догадке, кинул злобный взгляд на Тоусена.  
Борец за справедливость учтиво поклонился:  
\- Айзен-сама, я подумал, что вдаваться в физиологические подробности половых отношений на данном этапе их развития не целесообразно.  
За троном Владыки раздался смешок:  
\- Ну, конечно, когда Айзен-сама устает клепать арранкаров с помощью хогиоку, из Гарганты появляется косяк аистов...  
Гин зашелся в новом приступе хохота. Айзен покачал головой и ласково обратился к арранкару:   
\- Гримм... а куда Гриммджоу подевался? Ладно, Улькиорра!  
Кватра бесшумно проскользнул в темный тронный зал:  
\- Да, Айзен-сама?  
\- Собери всю Эспаду в гостиной. Через полчаса. Будем ликбез проводить.  
Улькиорра поклонился:   
\- Слушаюсь, Айзен-сама.  
\- Хотя... Баррагана не зови, ему-то зачем... Да и Халлибел, я уверен, в курсе дела.  
Улькиорра снова поклонился. Обсуждать приказы Владыки в его обязанности не входило.  
\- Хорошо, Айзен-сама.  
Едва за арранкаром закрылась дверь, Гин вынырнул из-за трона:   
\- Владыка, Вы уверены, что им надо это знать?  
Айзен рассердился:   
\- А, по-твоему, Гин, это нормально, что взрослый мужик вполне серьезно развивает теорию про аистов?!  
\- Взрослый ли? – с сомнением в голосе произнес Тоусен.  
\- Мужик ли? – с еще большим сомнением вторил ему Ичимару и ловко увернулся от подзатыльника Владыки.

***  
Спустя полчаса бывший капитан пятого отряда, а ныне самопровозглашенный бог подлунного мира вошел в гостиную и оглядел рассевшихся вокруг стола представителей Эспады.  
\- Улькиорра, ты позвал всех, кого я просил, но я не вижу среди нас Гриммджоу, - он ласково обратился к привставшему со своего места Кватре.  
\- Прошу прощения, Айзен-сама, но я не смог его найти. Возможно, его нет в Уэко Мундо.  
\- Под шумок к Куросаки убежал! – захихикал Гин от двери.   
Айзен раздраженно повел плечом:  
\- Ладно, не до него сейчас. Итак, дорогая моя Эспада, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы поговорить на тему половозрастных отношений между мужчинами и женщинами.   
\- Или между двумя мужчинами! – Ичимару снова не удержался от комментария.  
\- Айзен-сама, позвольте мне его убить! – Тоусен потянулся к рукояти зампакто.  
Владыка величаво кивнул и обернулся к Гину:  
\- Еще одно слово, и я позволю Канаме свершить правосудие.   
Гин хрюкнул:   
\- Молчу-молчу!  
Айзен дождался тишины и вернулся к теме собрания.   
\- Так вот, все мы здесь мужчины... ну, преимущественно, - поправился он, покосившись на Аарониеро, - поэтому поговорим напрямую. Вы наверняка ощущали сильное возбуждение во время схватки или при близости с женщинами...  
Старк раздраженно покачал головой и, зажав руками уши ерзающей на его коленях Лилинет, прикрыл глаза. Ннойтра осклабился, Заэль подался вперед, он-то прекрасно знал все секреты арранкарской физиологии, но ради того, чтобы услышать столь познавательную лекцию из уст Айзена-сама, он готов был отвлечься от своих исследований на часок-другой. Улькиорра смущенно потупился: неужели Айзен-сама заметил, как выходит из-под контроля его тело, когда он стоит очень близко к этой женщине?

***  
Гриммджоу, тем временем, сидел в подвале у Урахары и усиленно тер ушибленное о Тессая плечо.  
Сам Урахара нависал над ним с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое только был способен.  
\- Арранкар-сан, что привело вас в мой скромный магазин? – с вежливой улыбкой спросил он.  
Гриммджоу поднял на него глаза:   
\- Мне нужен Куросаки. По... личному вопросу!  
\- По личному? – Урахара прикрылся веером, пряча шальную улыбку. - Это, конечно, дело святое, но Куросаки-сан сейчас в Сейрейтее на личной встрече с Зараки-тайчо.   
Арранкар тихо ругнулся и внимательно оглядел бывшего шинигами.  
\- Тогда, может быть, ты сможешь помочь?  
Урахара опешил:   
\- Я?! Ну, помогу, чем смогу...  
Гриммджоу помолчал, собираясь с духом, а потом выпалил:   
\- Что ты знаешь об аистах, шинигами?


End file.
